


不卖

by wwwwandou



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwwwandou/pseuds/wwwwandou
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 42





	不卖

落魄色情杂志大摄影师×有苦衷有原则小模特  
·双性  
·三观不正  
·一切都是为了开车  
·没逻辑

贺天最近工作很不顺，以前合作过的色情模特一出了名就被大公司撬走，半点情面不给，多说两句就要污蔑他性骚扰，差点害得贺天被这个圈子封杀。

坐在乌烟瘴气的酒吧里贺天烦躁得抽了一包烟。

“妈的，老子半个月没接到活了！”

好友见一就是这间酒吧的老板，见他又砸坏了自己一个烟灰缸心疼得要命，整个人娇滴滴的贴上去，“哎呀，只要你贺少肯低个头你家老爷子肯定立马把公司交到你手上，到时候你要拍谁拍不了？”

贺天家里经营了一家gv公司，底下有两百多名艺人，每年收益都很高。

可能是受家里的影响，他从小就喜欢观察男人的身体，长大后就喜欢拿相机记录他们最性感的一刻。那时候他还会借家里的艺人当模特，可自从他撞见老爸压着一名刚签的新人在床上坐活塞运动他就和家里断绝了来往。

见一的低腰牛仔裤被他蹭得露出了半边臀肉，那骚包的丁字裤勒得紧紧的，贺天窝火的踹了他一脚，“滚！要骚找你男人去！”

见一不耐烦啧了一下，站起来提了提裤子，“你以为我不想啊，我家展希希出差了，下星期回来，我都快疯了！”

“所以你就见到男人就贴上来？”贺天嫌弃的白了他一眼，“我说展家一个斯斯文文的少爷怎么就看上你这么骚包的男的？图你水多还是图你骚？”

“哼！我家展希希就是喜欢我水又多又骚，只有我才能把他闷骚的一面逼出来，每次在床上肏得又深又狠的，都把我……干嘛啦！”

见一还没说完，又被贺天踹了一脚，没好气的吼了他一声，就看贺天扬着下巴示意他往舞池看。

跟着望去，舞池中央有个红发的少年，穿着暴露的水手服贴着舞池里的男人扭来扭去。只到大腿根的百褶裙随着少年扭动露出了底下黑色的蕾丝内裤，上衣只是小小一块布料，只遮住胸前两团小小的肉，背后只有两条细细的带子绑着。

“怎么？贺少有意思？”

贺天饶有兴趣的喝了口酒，看着少年修长白嫩的腿又咽了咽口水，“怎么没见过，新来的？”

“嗯哼，上星期刚找的，今晚是第三次上班，挺会做的。”

周围男人的手不停的摸向少年的大腿和屁股，少年轻松躲开，却笑得妩媚掀起裙子，扭得比刚才还色情。

男人们兴喜的塞了几张红色的毛爷爷进他的内裤，男孩立马主动贴上去，屁股隔着裤子去蹭男人胯下的东西，男人搂着男孩的腰，手不安分的摸向胸前，男孩再次轻松躲过，扯了扯身上可怜的布料，这就表示再摸就要加钱了…

贺天看到男孩胸前的两团，尽管小，可从侧面看，还是能看到隆起的乳肉。

贺天皱了皱眉，“男的女的？”

“男的，有喉结，下面的东西也有，就是胸前多了两团肉，可能是吃了药吧，我看客人喜欢就把他留下来了。”

“卖的？”

“你他妈才卖！”见一突然爆发，“说了多少次老子这里是正规酒吧，卖你大爷呢卖，我这里每个小朋友都是洁身自好不出卖肉体的，比你的屁股都还干净！”

贺天看到男孩扭着腰轻轻推开身边如狼似虎的男人，脚步轻盈的离开了舞池，等他进了厕所，贺天这才起身跟了过去。

红发男孩一进厕所就被贺天顶在了墙上，“老板，摸我可是要给钱的。”

贺天笑了笑，把烟气喷在他脸上，“多少钱？”

男孩呛了呛，却依然保持微笑，“不同地方不同价位。”

贺天一手贴在男孩腿上，“多少？”

“五百。”

贺天轻笑一声，手伸进裙底，揉了揉男孩的屁股，“这里呢？”

男孩突然紧张的咽了咽口水，“一千。”说完就挣扎起来，但奈何贺天力气太大，并没有让他如愿。

贺天轻轻轻轻弹了弹男孩的内裤，毫无意外的弹中了他的小东西，“这里呢？”

男孩挣扎得比刚才还激动，“请你放开我！”

“你还没告诉我摸这里多少钱呢？或者我直接问你，如果摸这里呢？”贺天两指沿着男孩的柱身缓缓往下，突然停在一片湿处，指腹轻轻往下一压，摸到了一条黏湿湿的小缝，“果然是个小骚货，这么快就湿了。”

男孩突然抬起膝盖向贺天胯下顶去，贺天也敏捷的躲了过去，依旧笑嘻嘻，“别生气啊小朋友，我就想和你谈单生意，没别的意思。”

男孩不再对他客气，“你他妈才小朋友，老子今年二十二，是你爸爸！还有老子不卖！”

男孩气鼓鼓的要推门往外走，贺天赶紧把人拦下，递过去一张名片，“没让你卖，我是个杂志摄影师，我就看你长得漂亮想找你试试，你接我一单可比在这里让这些男人摸你一晚上赚得多，而且如果杂志卖得好还有提成。”

男孩警惕的接过名片，看了看上面的字，“拍什么的？”

“肉体，不穿衣服那种，可以不露脸。”

贺天看得出来男孩有些心动，继续乘胜追击，“你如果不信可以问你的老板，他和我熟，保证是正规摄影师，而且是先付钱后拍照。”

男孩思考了一会，最终把名片手下，“我考虑考虑。”

男孩刚要开门又被贺天顶了回去，男孩不耐烦了，“又怎么了？”

“我还不知道你的名字呢。”

男孩啧了一下，面无表情说，“莫关山。”

贺天立马送开顶门的手，“我叫贺天。”

莫关山摇了摇手里的名片，“知道啦。”

一个星期过去了，莫关山似乎很忙，连酒吧也没再去，贺天找见一拿了他的手机号，可是打过去对方都没有接。

直到第十天晚上，莫关山终于找到了贺天的工作室。

他背着个奶黄色的双肩包，今天穿的是一身休闲装，看起来就像个高中生一样。

“一单多少钱？”

倒很直接，贺天想。

“你把身份证给我看一下。”

莫关山警惕问，“拿我身份证干什么？”

“看你年龄，你要是个未成年我不就死了！”

莫关山长得幼，从刚成年那会进酒吧都会被人查身份证。

贺天拿过他的身份证一看，真的已经二十二了。

“现在可以了吧？”

“嗯。”

“那一单多少钱？”

贺天不急不慢的给他拿了灌啤酒，“不同地方不同价位。”

“……”妈的。

贺天弹了弹手里的烟，“有没有兴趣了解一下？”

莫关山抱着书包坐在沙发角落里，一脸幽怨的盯着贺天，可最后还是点了点头。

“拍上面五千，下面一万，可以用道具，每一样道具加五千。”贺天利落说完又意味深长的看了一眼莫关山，继续说，“但你不同，你下面多一个穴，我可以给你加到两万，道具价钱和刚才一样，单独拍上面的话还是五千，如果同时出镜，我可以给五万。”

莫关山拽紧了手里的书包，似乎鼓足了勇气，“五万就五万，现在能不能拍？”

这倒把贺天愣了一下，他没想到能这么顺利，想着最起码要连哄带骗的才能让他把裤子脱掉。将烟屁股掐灭在烟灰缸里，“看来你真的是很缺钱啊。”

“废话少说，现在拍能不能立马给钱？”

贺天摇了摇手里的手机，打开手机银行让莫关山看了一眼。

操他奶奶的，居然有两百多万。这么有钱干个屁摄影师啊！

“立马给钱立马拍。”贺天笑着说，“但是你今天这身衣服不行啊。”

莫关山利索打开书包，掏出那天晚上在酒吧穿的水手服，“我有带衣服！”

“……”

钱到账，莫关山衣服很快就换好了。

“怎么拍？”

没有昏暗的灯光掩饰莫关山这时候看起来倒有些害羞，乖乖的站在一边不知道干什么。

贺天突然想捉弄他一下，“脱掉内裤去沙发上躺着。”

“哦。”莫关山蹑手蹑脚的把黑色蕾丝内裤脱掉，整齐的叠在沙发背上，然后端坐在沙发角，并着脚坐得直直的就像个乖宝宝。

“坐着干什么，躺下去把腿张开让我看一下。”

“啊？！”

贺天忍着笑，一脸严肃，“我当然要检查你下面有有没有毛啊，不然黑乎乎的拍出来谁看！”

“哦……”莫关山听沿着沙发滑下来躺着，双脚朝向贺天慢慢打开。

贺天看清楚莫关山下面那一瞬间就起了反应。

他拍过再多的男人下面，也从未见过有莫关山这么漂亮的。

没有勃起的性器软绵绵一团趴在小腹，秀气粉嫩，一根毛发都看不见。

贺天鬼使神差的靠近，弯下腰，双手去摸他底下那条小缝。

莫关山吓得一惊，赶紧把腿合起来，“你干嘛！”

贺天心虚却还是从容不破，“不掰开拍什么？”

莫关山哼一声，“你碰了要加钱的！”

“加加加！”老子又不是没钱！

贺天手上继续不停，轻轻将小缝分开，这一眼差点让他呼吸停止。

这里不仅一丝毛发都没有，还色泽水润粉嫩，一看就知道是从来没人碰过的地方，因为主人的紧张，窄小的穴口一张一合，贺天差点没忍住把手指伸进去摸一摸，捅一捅。

贺天肢体僵硬站起来，“你摆个漂亮的姿势，我们现在开始拍。”

在贺天摆弄相机灯光时，莫关山已经听话的摆好了姿势，一条腿跨在沙发背上，另一条腿垂在地上，两腿分开，微微撩起超短的百褶裙，恰到好处的露出底下的小穴。

贺天从摄像机里看了一眼，似乎不太满意。

“裙子再撩高一点。”

莫关山听话的把裙摆往上拉了拉，贺天这才拉近镜头，对准了那粉嫩一张一合的小穴连拍数十张。

“把上衣拉下来，对，露出乳肉就行，一点点乳晕，对，就这样，别动…”

……

“稍微挤一挤，对，乳沟，漂亮！”

“再换个姿势。”

莫关山就像个听话的木偶，被贺天扯来扯去，从客厅沙发到床上，再到浴室，无不是被他命令张开腿对着镜头。

温暖的热水从花洒里喷出来，湿了莫关山的上衣和裙子。白色的上衣湿透变得透明，隐隐约约看出来藏在下面的两团乳肉，粉色的乳晕从薄薄的布料透出来，两个小奶尖硬邦邦的顶着。

水珠顺着裙摆滑下来，沾湿了臀部，也湿了下面那一处粉嫩。

“腿再张开点。”

贺天看见莫关山的女穴沾了水之后更加诱人色情，像吐着水的小嘴，他真的想摸一摸。

“你…自己摸一摸…”

莫关山愣了愣，“摸哪？”

明明看起来像个身经百战的老司机，可每次提醒他做动作都会发现这人就是个呆子。

“摸你自己的阴核，摸些水出来，看起来更漂亮。”

“哦…”莫关山有些害羞，但是为了毛爷爷，他咬咬牙，“那要加钱哦。”

妈的！

“加！快点摸！”

莫关山一听到加钱就欢乐的把手伸向下面，指腹贴着嫩小的阴核来回揉搓，青涩又色情，可能是莫关山这种身体天生比较敏感，刚揉一小会，下面就湿了一大片。

莫关山还在不停的摸着自己越发刺激的小豆子，指尖上水光盈盈全是他下面流出来的淫水，这时候，本来白皙的肉体变得粉嫩，就像个水蜜桃一样，惹人垂涎。

贺天快速按下快门，拍下了许多满意的照片。

莫关山全然沉浸在自慰的乐趣中，越摸越快，底下水声响起，他仰着头隐忍咬着双唇。两天细长的腿搭在浴缸两边，随着他的手飞速的揉搓，那粉嫩的小穴汩汩的冒水，小口像朵小花般层层绽开，又嫩又粉又多水。只见他脚趾蜷缩得厉害，突然脚背绷直，整个人无声的颤抖了几下，那女穴突然吐出一股透明的水液，莫关山当着贺天的面自慰达到了高潮。

莫关山慢慢缓过来，将粘满淫液的手指放在嘴边舔了舔，妩媚的咬住手指看着贺天。

贺天咬住后槽牙，脸色不大好看，指节握成拳头咔咔作响。

第一晚莫关山收到了十万块，在贺天的工作室洗了澡才离开。

事情一旦开始就很难叫停，第一期拍的杂志反响很好，莫关山一个星期后还收到了贺天给他的提成，还有一本杂志。

莫关山不得不承认贺天是专业的，每张照片都拍得既清纯又色情。

到最后给贺天当模特反而成了莫关山的主要职业，酒吧那份工作倒成了他的“兼职”。

时间长了，两人也熟了，拍摄的地点不再仅限于贺天的工作室，有时候是贺天家，有时候是莫关山家。

穿的衣服样式也越来越多，女仆装，护士装，空姐装，性感内衣，泳装，有时候还会穿调教系的。

有时候是莫关山心血来潮在网上搜到一件好看的衣服就立马发过去给贺天，问他这件好不好看。

贺天会快速回他，“你穿的都好看，不穿更好看。”

相处久了，彼此更了解对方，贺天知道莫关山出来做这行的原因，家人出车祸，父亲去世，母亲成了植物人靠着昂贵的仪器维持生命，本来的名牌大学生休学出来工作……

了解得多一点，贺天就忍不住喜欢他多一分。

莫关山和他熟了之后慢慢也对他产生了依赖，也更信任他。

有时候拍摄过程中莫关山自己摸累了，就会撒娇让贺天帮他摸，莫关山就像个小树袋熊缠着坐上贺天的大腿，牵着贺天手摸到下面，一声一声叫着“好舒服”勾引着贺天摸得更快更用力。每次结束他看着贺天裤裆下顶着一团就捂嘴偷笑，但从来不说帮他的话。

几次三番这样戏弄贺天莫关山也尝到了苦头。

贺天没真的用性器插进去，只是受不了莫关山的勾引，一时生气插了两根手指进他的女穴，摸着湿滑软嫩的小穴简直爱不释手，但又不敢插深，只在外面浅浅插着，拇指按着被他玩弄得已经肿大的阴核，内外夹攻，又摸又捏，弄得莫关山喷得他满手的水。

那天莫关山穿的是一套性感内衣，文胸是透明轻纱，什么都遮不住，反而朦胧的色情。

贺天一手抓住乳肉，一嘴吸住奶尖，隔着轻纱吮吸啃咬，莫关山身体敏感，轻纱带来的异物感惹得他尖叫连连，更刺激得贺天兽性大发，捏着乳肉十分用力，还在那乳肉上留下了一片齿痕。

那期的杂志被买断了货，网上还炒到了天价。

贺天自己留了一本，经常拿出来翻，对着莫关山的肉体，被他玩弄得红肿泥泞不堪的女穴撸了一遍又一遍。

贺天喜欢莫关山，可他不敢说。

莫关山是名牌大学学生，因为变故被迫出来做这份工作。而他自己呢，一个野鸡大学还毕不了业的以拍色情照为工作的男人，家里拍gv，他爸还和艺人上床，即使莫关山不说他脏他自己都觉得脏。

正当莫关山以为自己找到了来钱快的方法给妈妈治病，医院却告诉他，人已经脑死亡了。

贺天接到见一的电话时还在睡梦中，一听到莫关山出事的消息整个人都蹦了起来。

莫关山没出事，只是不太好，喝了一打啤酒，穿着水手服在舞池中央见男人就抱。见一怕贺天疯起来把他这酒吧烧了，吓得赶紧把人拖进了包厢，关着门任由莫关山发酒疯。

贺天一路上不知道闯了多少个红灯才在半小时内赶了过来。

贺天把人接回自己家，这人吐了一次就老实睡了，可半夜又发酒疯，把贺天的相机砸了两台，砸完之后又哭了一宿，这才累得再也折腾不起来，才睡了过去。

第二天莫关山醒来整个人呆呆的，看着天花板也不说话，贺天陪着他说些冷笑话逗他，他也没半点反应。就在贺天准备放弃时莫关山问了他一句话。

“贺天你是不是喜欢我？”

贺天没直接回答，反问他，“你觉得呢？”

莫关山突然笑了，笑得很大声，也不知道眼泪是笑出来的还是哭出来的。接着他把衣服脱掉，一丝不挂的躺在床上和往常一样张开腿说，“你想要我可以给你。”

贺天愣住了。

给他倒水的水杯捏在手中，突然被他摔向墙，瞬间支离破碎。

“你走吧。”贺天说。

可贺天说完这句话后自己却离开了家。

莫关山和贺天断了联系，两人成了陌生人。

莫关山办好妈妈的葬礼重新回到了校园。

贺天没再找模特，也没再拍照。

和老爷子上床的那名艺人得了艾滋病，受不住打击从公司的大楼跳下来，死在了人来人往的大街上。公司上上下下闹得人心惶惶，艺人们纷纷吵着要解约，老爷子身体一天比一天差，求他回来接管公司。

贺天答应了。

三个月后老爷子没了，贺天卖了老爷子的房子赚了一千多万，然后又以一个亿卖了公司，他把老爷子剩下的所有东西能变现的都卖了，不能卖的捐了，最后老爷子只剩下小小的一张黑白照，藏在新房子的抽屉里。

那天他回工作室收拾的时候发现了一个相册，里面全是莫关山的照片，贺天从第一张翻到最后一张。

怎么会这么好看。

正当他准备撸一发的时候，门铃响了。

开了门，门口站着的是一位红发少年，一身休闲服像个高中生，抱着一个奶黄色的背包。

他问，“老板一单给多少钱？”

贺天不禁笑着回答，“不同地方不同价位。”

红发男孩笑着说，“我成年了，哪都可以拍，你能给多少钱？”

贺天继续笑道，“我没钱的，你找别人拍吧。”

红发男孩嘟嘟嘴，一跺脚，“免费的我也拍！”

说完他就被贺天一把扯进了门抵在墙上，贺天气息不稳的压着他危险的问，“莫关山你知不知道自己在干什么？”

莫关山笑得比平时都好看，露出尖尖的小虎牙，“我也喜欢你啊！”

莫关山突然答非所问，直白的告白把贺天砸得呆了几分钟。

等贺天反应过来就恶狠狠捏住他的下巴问，“你乱说什么？”

莫关山挣开他的手，突然往上一跳，双腿圈住贺天的腰，整个人挂在他身上，笑得又甜又勾人，“我在向你表白呀！”说完还蹭了蹭，坏笑说，“贺天你硬了。”

贺天被他蹭得又疼又爽，冷冷的吸了口气，“你知不知道这样勾引我会发生什么事？”

莫关山见他忍得难受反而蹭得更欢快了，贺天忍无可忍朝他屁股打了一下。

莫关山咻的一下红了脸，“老板你打我屁股可是要收钱的！”

贺天又打了一巴掌，“多少钱？”边说边把他抱进卧室。

“一下是五千，你打了两下是就一万了。”

贺天把人压到床上，“先记着待会一起给。”说完就动手开始脱莫关山的衣服。

莫关山这时候却突然拦住他，“我先…换衣服…”

……

“啊…啊…老板…贺天…你慢点…嗯啊…”

莫关山如愿以偿的换上了水手服，体内插着贺天性器被压在床上一遍又一遍的侵犯。

水手服还整齐的穿在身上，只有那条蕾丝的小内裤被脱了挂在脚踝上，随着挂在贺天身上的腿晃来又晃去。

刚开始莫关山那多出来的女穴为了吃下贺天天赋异禀的性器着实吃了不少苦，可是一旦全插了进去，他那女穴就开始汩汩的冒水，贺天轻轻抽插几下，冒的水也就更多。

贺天掰着他的腿一下一下插进去，又重又深，撵着里面的软肉肏，一遍又一遍的顶到莫关山最舒服的蕊心。一碰到那里莫关山整个人就哆嗦起来，媚肉将他的性器绞得更紧含得更用力，就像舍不得他出去，就想让他顶着蕊心，不停的高潮。

“啊…好舒服…太深了嗯…不行…那里不行啊…”

“为什么不行，你明明很舒服对不对，我肏到你的骚处了对不对！”说罢贺天似发了狂一般回回撞上那处蕊心，将莫关山肏得爽得抖了又抖，射了几回精水。

莫关山口干舌燥，张着嘴说不话来，就听着贺天在他耳边说着越来越下流的话，而自己只能张着腿被他在身体里抽进抽出做着活塞运动，那女穴被肏得发麻没了知觉，身体里源源不断的流着水，腿间是湿得一塌糊涂。

贺天看他被肏得眼神涣散，识趣的暂且先放过他，但也不拔出去，就插着开始玩莫关山胸前两团肉。许久不见，这两个小东西还是粉嫩如初，也不见长大，可爱死了。

捏着奶尖吸了十来分钟，莫关山终于回了神。

胸前两团乳肉被贺天捏了又捏吸了又吸，本来是乳白颜色活生生被他完成了粉色，那两颗奶头更是被他吸得如红豆色。

但莫关山觉得这并不是最难受的，令他最难受的还是底下插着他身体里那根肉棍子，又烫又粗，敏感的媚肉裹着柱身，都能感知它上面的筋络。

莫关山忍不住吸了吸，把贺天吸得头皮发麻，恶狠狠的朝里顶了顶，“又在做什么坏事？”

莫关山只觉得被他这么一顶，里面的水又流了出来，双腿搭到他肩上继续收缩着小穴，“老板快点动一动，里面痒死了。”

贺天不急，慢慢的抽插起来，难得温柔的问他，“动一下什么价位？”

莫关山满脸情欲，喘着气说，“那要看…嗯啊…你顶到哪呀~”

贺天听完杵着肉棍子往女穴的内壁重重的碾过，“这里多少钱？”

“啊——一万…啊…嗯…”

那硕大的性器像条有生命的巨蟒，在他泥泞的穴里开始翻滚搅动，突然一下顶住了他的蕊心，又听贺天问，“这里又是多少呢？”

莫关山被猝不及防顶到爽处，一下攀住贺天的脖子，爽得嗯嗯的叫唤，“三…三万呀……啊…”

贺天碾着这里狠狠肏了数十下，粗壮的性器却突然打滑一般陷进了一条小小的细缝中，莫关山像只受惊的猫，指甲在他的背上划过一条长长的血痕。

“啊——你不要！不要碰那里呀！”

贺天没听他的话，又轻轻碾过那细缝，莫关山再次抠住他的背，整个人绷紧了，脸色雪白，半点看不见刚才动情淫荡的模样。

贺天却突然轻笑一声，“宝贝，我肏到你的子宫了。”

莫关山大口大口的喘着气，慢慢回神，“子宫？”

“嗯。”贺天搂着他的腰把人抱起来坐在腿上，这个姿势让粗壮的性器直直的顶在子宫口，堪堪擦过那敏感的蕊心，贺天怕人难受，便缓缓的往上顶。

莫关山果然不像刚才那么难受，脆弱的子宫口被性器温柔的慢慢的顶开，但想要全部插进去还是需要点力气。

贺天不急，慢慢的顶，问他，“如果要进这里那是什么价位的？”

莫关山被顶的上下晃动，只能搂着贺天的身体稳住，整个疲软无力靠在他肩膀，“这…嗯…这得…拿你…一辈子来换…”

贺天在他嘴上亲了一口，笑道，“这么贪心？要钱不够还要我用一辈子换？”

莫关山被他亲得舒服，也跟着笑，“不换…就不给进…”

“换…你要什么我都给。”话一说完，贺天胯部突然用力，一下猛得顶进了莫关山的子宫，紧接着，再次把人压回床上，从背后侵犯，每一次都将性器整根拔出来再全根插进去，直直捅到子宫里。

莫关山的女穴被插得红肿糜烂，水声越来越大，比他的哭声有过之而无不及，直到贺天在他子宫里射了精，在拔出来时，那小穴仿佛被捅开了洞，就是贺天那狰狞的性器大小，怎么也合不上，精液混着淫水不停地往外流…

莫关山眼神涣散，此时四肢都动不了，就张着腿由着女穴晾着，贺天躺在一旁，还不停的用手指搅着他穴口的水汁。

“我把一辈子给你了，你是不是也该把你的一辈子给我呢？”

莫关山努力忽视贺天在自己腿间弄出来的水声，小穴发麻被他肏了大半夜，尽管结束了还是感觉那根东西插在里面一样，敏感得不得了。

“那…那你…拿什么来换？”

贺天一手托着腮，认真想了想，“我有一张价值一亿多的银行卡？”

莫关山皱着眉头，“我都说了我不卖的！”

“……”

“只要是你，我也什么都给。”

贺天停下手上不安分的动作，湿哒哒的手指点在莫关山的嘴唇上，“小嘴这么甜，是不是抹了蜜。”说完就亲下去，装作一脸惊喜，“果然是抹了蜜，真甜。”

两人抱着耳鬓厮磨一阵，贺天渐渐又不安分，压着莫关山软绵绵的身体不停的蹭。

莫关山不耐烦的忍着痛踹了他一脚，“想做就做，又没人拦着你！”

贺天笑得一脸奸诈，“宝贝真是懂我。”边说边重新分开莫关山双腿，膝盖顶在他腿间，借着刚才小穴里的水，一沉腰，性器滋溜一下插了进去，两人同时发出了一阵舒服的叹慰。

这一夜床板伴着淫靡的水声响了一夜，莫关山紧紧搂着贺天，不停呻吟，让他带着自己沉沦…

后来的日子，贺天开了一家摄影工坊，专门给年轻人拍证件照，偶尔也接一下婚礼摄影。

至于杂志摄影他是再没碰过，但在家的书架上却放满了相册，翻开来看，里面全是莫关山的裸体写真，每一本相册分别记录莫关山毕业，结婚，怀孕时最美的样子。

相机定格的美好，再美也美不过此时他怀里有血有肉，有温度的人。

“老婆，今天要陪儿子参加义卖活动，还不起来？”

“……”

“毛毛？”贺天没忍住戳了戳睡梦中的人的小脸蛋。

“不卖不卖！老子说了不卖的！”

突然炸毛的人吼完又卷着被子麻溜的滚到了床脚再次睡了过去。

“……”

\----The end----


End file.
